1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil soluble dispersant additives useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing said additives, and methods for their manufacture and use. The dispersant additives are poly (C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone) adducts which have been prepared by first reacting a C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone with a polyamine, a polyol or an amino alcohol to form an intermediate adduct, whereafter the intermediate adduct is reacted with an aliphatic hydrocarbyl monocarboxylic or dicarboxylic acylating agent having from about 1 to about 165 total carbon atoms. The acylating agent can be saturated or unsaturated, branched chain or straight chain, and should contain at least about twelve carbon atoms in the chain to insure that the resulting dispersant additives are hydrocarbon soluble.
2. Prior Art
Carboxylic acid and anhydride adducts with polyols and polyamines are well known lubricating additives. These agents act to keep sludge and varnish dispersed in engine oils and have been very successful commercially.
It is also known that polymers of 6 to 10 membered lactones such as valerolactone or epsiloncaprolactone (hereinafter caprolactone or E-caprolactone), can be prepared by reacting the lactone monomer with a hydoxyl or amine initiator. When reacting E-caprolactone, for example, the polymerication reaction may be illustrated by the following equations: ##STR1##
The reactions are known to be catalyzed by various esterification catalysts such as stannous octanoate, and a variety of different molecular weight products are feasible depending upon the ratio of lactone to initiator. Molecular weights on the order of form a few hundred up to about 5000 are reproducably achievable.
Caprolactone can also be polymerized to a very high molecular weight, e.g., on the order of 100,000 or more. Typically such high molecular weight polymers do not employ initiators and preservation of functionality is not a requirement.
It is also known to react a lactone such as E-caprolactone with a polyol to form polyesters having terminal hydroxyl groups which are useful as plasticizers.
It has now been found that improved oil soluble dispersant additives, useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing the additives, can be prepared by first reacting a 6 to 10 lactone with either a polyamine, a polyol or an amino alcohol to form an intermediate adduct, and then reacting the intermediate adduct with a carboxylic acylating agent which contains at least one alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group having 12 or more carbon atoms to insure hydrocarbon solubility.
There are a number of prior art disclosures relating to adducts of lactones and polyols and/or amino alcohols to polyalkenyl succinic acid or anhydride type dispersants, and to fatty acid derivative dispersants. Other prior art shows lactone polymerization reactions. In general, however, little or no prior art of direct pertinence appears to have surfaced in regard to the present dispersants. Exemplary of the patent literature which relates to lactone polymerization processes and/or to oil soluble dispersant additives are the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,635 discloses synthetic ester oils which are esterification products of monoalcohols and dicarboxylic acids or of polyhydric alcohols and monocarboxylic acids respectively, containing 5 to 45% by weight of units of hydroxycarboxylic acids obtained from aliphatic alcohols, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acids, and lactones of aliphatic C.sub.5 -C.sub.12 hydrocarboxylic acids. The synthetic ester oils are suitable for the preparation of lubricants and lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,208 discloses a process for polymerizing lactones to form lactone polyesters that are useful as plasticizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,786 and its continuation-in-part (U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,184) disclose lactone oxazoline reaction products of hydrocarbon substituted lactone carboxylic acids such as polybutyl lactone carboxylic acid, with a 2,2-disubstituted-2-amino-1-alkanol such as tris-(hydroxymethyl) amino-methane (THAM). The reaction products and their derivatives are disclosed as being useful additives in oleaginous compositions such as sludge dispersants for lubricating oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,914 and its continuation-in-part (U.S. Pat No. 4,463,168) disclose the preparation of polycaprolactone polymers by reacting E-caprolactone with a diamine wherein one of the amine groups of the diamine is a tertiary amine and the other is a primary or secondary amine. The polycaprolactone polymers are disclosed as being useful for neutralizing certain sulfonic acid-containing polymers to form amine-neutralized, sulfonated derivatives which can be combined with an alkyl benzene sulfonic acid to give a surfactant which contains ester groups, hydroxyl groups and amine-neutralized sulfonate groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,945 discloses the preparation of lactone polyesters which are useful as plasticizers and as intermediates for preparing elastomers and foams. The polyesters can be prepared by reacting a lactone such a E-caprolactone with an initiator such as an alcohol, amine or amino alcohol. A similar disclosure is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,417.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,323 relates to a class of diols which are derived through the action of omega-lactones on the primary amine groups of monoalkanolamines and on the amine groups of primary diamines. The compounds disclosed in this patent are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of polymers and as softeners and sizes for paper, leather and other porous materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,463 discloses N-substituted-gamma hydroxycarboxylic acid amides which are useful as nematocides and insecticides. The compounds of this patent are prepared by reacting an organic primary amine with a lactone such as gamma-butyrolactone or gamma-valerolactone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,058 discloses as a motor oil dispersant, a spirodilactone condensation product formed by heating alkenyl succinic anhydrides in the presence of a basic catalyst, and then heating the resulting bicyclic spirodilactone condensation product with a polyamine or polyamine alcohol. It should be emphasized that this patent describes the intermolecular decarboxylation of an alkenyl succinic anhydride at elevated temperatures to form a condensation product and carbon dioxide as a by-product. This prior art is not concerned with polymerizable lactones which are the subject of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,449 discloses lubricating oil additives derived from alkenyl succinic anhydride esters of hydroxy compounds containing fatty acid amide groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,809 discloses acrylate esters of dipentaerythritol caprolactone condensates. The esters are useful as vehicles for paints and can be hardened by ionizing radiation or thermal means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,294 discloses water soluble polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts which are produced by reacting a polycaprolactone polyol, a diepoxide and an anhydride of a polycarboxylic acid, such as substituted or unsubstituted succinic anhydride. The polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts are useful in the preparation of aqueous coating compositions. Similar polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,871.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,943 relates to polyesters which are derived from oxazoline polyols which are prepared by reacting an acid or acid derivative and a polyhydroxy amine such as THAM. In cases where the acid is a fatty acid, the oxazolines are used as lubricants. Condensation of the oxazoline alcohols and polycarboxylic acids, including fat derived acids, e.g., azealic, yield polyesters that are used in aqueous paints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,750 teaches the preparation of hydroxy substituted pyrrolidone esters from butyrolactones and polyhydroxyamines. Corresponding hydroxyamide side-products are also disclosed. The disclosed esters are useful as additives for lubricants and fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,671 discloses the preparation of oxazoline alcohols via the condensation of, for example, caprolactone with an appropriate amine, for example, 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol. The oxazoline alcohols can be used to prepare oxazoline-containing polymer coatings. Analogous adducts prepared from butyrolactone and monohydroxy amino alcohols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,905.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,568 discloses diol amides prepared from caprolactone and a monohydroxy amino alcohol. The diol amides can be cyclodehydrated to form oxazolines and oxazines which can be polymerized to yield crosslinked polymeric structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,406 discloses ester derivatives of long chain dicarboxylic anhydrides such as octadecenyl and polyisobutenylsuccinic anhydrides and aldehyde/THAM adducts for use as additives for oleaginous compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,631 discloses condensation products of a beta-lactone and a polyamine which are useful as oil additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,150 discloses the use of amides of polyamines such as tetraethylene pentamine as a demulsifier. The acylating agents which are used to prepare the amides of this patent include straight and branched chain, saturated and unsaturated fatty acids or derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,771 discloses the reaction products of fatty acid acylated polyamines and butyrolactones for use as aids in detergent compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,275 relates to lubricating oil additives derived from the reaction of an anhydride of an acetic acid ester of a hydroxy polycarboxylic acid, e.g., citric acid with a carboxylic acid, e.g., fatty acid partial amide of an alkylene polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,458 relates to a lime soap detergent derived from 2-p-dioxanone and acylated ethanol amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,849 discloses a motor fuel additive which is an acrylated polyalkylene polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,406 discloses lubricating oil additives of monocarboxyl fatty acid esters of aldehyde-THAM adducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,894 discloses ester-oxazolines of fatty acids which are useful as lubricating oil additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,145 discloses polyester mono-oxazolines used as a monomer in the preparation of polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,014 discloses fuel compositions containing dimer acids admixed with lactone-imidazoline derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,728 discloses the preparation of caprolactone copolyester diols via copolymerization of caprolactone and an alkoxylated Empol dimer acid. The diols of this patent are used in the preparation of polyurethane binders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,809 teaches UV curable acrylate esters of caprolactone-dipentaerythritol condensates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,187 relates to a condensation products which are prepared from at least one aliphatic or cycloaliphatic polyol, at least one aliphatic saturated or unsaturated C.sub.6 -C.sub.22 hydroxycarboxylic acid or lactone thereof, and at least one saturated or unsaturated C.sub.6 -C.sub.24 monocarboxylic acid. The condensation products of this patent are useful as effective lubricants for the working of metals or for admixture with other lubricating oils and conventional additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435 discloses as oil additives, polyalkylene substituted dicarboxylic acids derived from poly-alkylenes having M.sub.n of 1300 to 5,000 and containing at least 1.3 dicarboxylic acid groups per polyalkylene. In Example 34 of this patent, a polyisobutene-substituted succinic acylating agent is reacted with caprolactam in the presence of mineral oil and sodium hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,022 relates to ester derivatives of substantially saturated polymerized olefin-substituted succinic acid wherein the polymerized olefin substituent contains at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms and host a molecular weight of about 700 to 5,000. The esters include the acidic esters, diesters, and metal salt esters wherein the ester moiety is derived from monohydric and polyhydric alcohols, phenols and naphthols. The ester derivatives are useful as additives in lubricating compositions, fuels, hydrocarbon oils and power transmission fluids. A related application, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,179, relates to lubricating compositions comprising a major amount of a lubricating oil and a minor proportion of an ester derivative of a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acid sufficient to improve the detergency of the lubricating composition. The ester derivatives are similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,022 and contain at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms. The hydrocarbons substituent may be derived from a polymerized lower monoolefin having a molecular weight of from about 700 to about 5000.
All of the above discussed patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additional exemplary prior art disclosures, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,290,154; 2,568,619; 2,767,144; 3,062,631; 3,087,936; 3,131,150; 3,154,560; 3,172,892; 3,198,736; 3,202,678; 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,325,484; 3,269,946; 3,272,743; 3,272,746; 3,278,550; 3,284,409; 3,284,417; 3,288,714; 3,361,673; 3,367,895; 3,379,693; 3,390,086; 3,401,118; 3,403,102; 3,455,827; 3,562,159; 3,576,743; 3,632,510; 3,699,165; 3,684,771; 3,708,522; 3,792,061; 3,799,877; 3,836,470; 3,836,471; 3,838,050; 3,838,052; 3,879,308; 3,912,764; 3,927,041; 4,062,786; 4,102,798; 4,110,349; 4,113,639; 4,116,875; 4,116,876; 4,123,373; 4,151,173; 4,167,073; 4,169,836; 4,263,153; 4,292,184; 4,379,914; 4,463,168; 4,486,326; 4,502,970; 4,517,104; 4,532,058; 4,536,547 and Reissue 26,330.